Harry Potter and the 20XX Story
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: This is what happens when you decide to replace the 1990s with the 2000s, and then say screw it and set Year One of Hogwarts to 2009, and question how funny this will be with Harry and Hermione as music-loving anime-enjoying gamers. What an experience Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain will soon learn.
1. Sept 1, 2009

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story where it's just like the books but shorter, with more humor and Harmony romance, gamer headedness, music discussions, and Harry shouting in a faked demonic voice during a game of Zombies.

**Author's Note:** Everything you read here is not to be taken seriously, but with a good sense of humor. It's Teen-rated and there will not be anything overly Mature-painted (although expect some minor to crude language use – nothing overly explicit). And since I'm writing this just to get my dose of Harmony out, expect some sweet Harry/Hermione fluff with a mix of light perverted humor (again, nothing too explicit).

* * *

**September 1st, 2009  
Somewhere in Scotland**

In a compartment, two eleven year olds were sitting together and calmly (or as calm as fanatics could have) held various discussions about favorite mangas, music, and video games that Pureblood children will not understand due to their extreme isolation from the Muggle World and most muggles in general. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are their names. In another world, or as described in J.K. Rowling's books and movies, they wouldn't have known each other since they were young children. And the year would be 1991, not 2009.

But this isn't a real Sirius story so if you're expecting a serious fic, you looked in the wrong place. No! Don't hit that back button in your web browser, or the iPhone, or any seventh generation or eighth generation game console(s)! Stay, and read! I assure you it'll have some romantic scenes as well as funny ones. You may even see a Jackass reference if you're lucky. Anyway...

"And I'm telling you that Len is such a whore for everybody," Harry argues with his best friend, Hermione.

"I'm not saying that Len's not cute with anybody, Harry... you're just jealous you can't shag him," said Hermione.

Yeah, Len Kagamine has that effect on most people of the Vocaloid fandom... well, the more perverted kind. Hey, don't look at me like that...

And the rather studious (and part-time gamer) girl starts giggling seeing Harry blush. She knew she caught him in those thoughts no normal eleven year old shouldn't be thinking of until they were teens. Then again, this is 20XX; the internet seems to corrupt more and more innocent virgins with each passing day. If this was the 1990s, these two children would be very different...

"I'm not that much a pervert..."

"Yes you are. I blame the internet," Hermione says with a wave of her hand.

"You're as much a net user as I am," Harry retorts. "Therefore, you're as much a perv as I am what with your small collection of yaoi I've seen now and then."

Hermione now blushes at the mention of her secret stash.

While questioning why two eleven year olds look at hentai doujin, let's move on to Hogwarts itself. The castle is very beautiful on this cloudless star-lit night, the moon's rays dancing on the shimmering surface of the lake, and the lights that twinkled from the lit candles and torches all over the castle's windows. You understand, yes?

"I'm just glad your cousin could help us with our things," Harry speaks quietly to Hermione.

Unlike the books, in this story Hermione has a cousin who is also a muggleborn witch. Unlike Europe, the American Wizarding World have since involved muggle technology with magic, and were the best when it comes to producing what is known as Techno Mages; wizards and witches who work a living incorporating muggle technology and magic technology, as well as help improve/shield the ever-evolving muggle technology from magical interferences via secret connections between both governments. Wizarding Britain may still disregard the muggles by a large majority but Wizarding America and several other countries like Australia, Asia, Japan, and China refuse to remain "limited". Canada is still in the late 19th century regarding muggle technological knowledge.

"I can't imagine you'd survive without some form of wireless satellite internet."

Harry agreed on that. "The problem is figuring out how to properly install that portable satellite dish once we get to the school. I doubt anyone here knows what it is for aside the muggleborns."

The portable satellite Harry was talking about is a Patronus Inc. tech for wizarding families who use muggle technology but live in a magic-heavy location or close to one. Hogwarts as history books show is in a heavy magic area so it would empower the device while being shielded by the radiation of the magical spectrum which would cause that "disruption".

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry squeezes her hand once before letting go as the spunky girl crosses the hallway and towards the wood stool where the talking hat sat on. Putting it on, it didn't take long for her to be placed in "GRYFFINDOR!" where she goes and sits among the applauding crowd under the maroon and gold banner.

When the P's came around, Harry walks to the hat once his name got called out. He heard whispers and murmurs from everybody around him but he ignored them. He and Hermione knew that he was famous for surviving some deranged killer. But to become a celebrity over it? It'd sound crazy to a normal person who thinks logically...

**Well, Mr. Potter.**

_Put me with Hermione._

**The girl with the unique thoughts...?**

_Yes. Where she goes, I go. Put me in Gryffindor!_

**I don't know. You could also go to Slytherin. You have the ambition if you dig it out.**

_Where is Slytherin located in this school?_

**It is located in the dungeons, Mr. Potter. Why do you ask?**

_Because I won't have air, sunlight, and the ability to get any internet signals to my Nintendo DS. Put me in Gryffindor with Hermione, my best friend._

**Are you sure...? You could do great and wonderful thinks in Slytherin, or even Hufflepuff.**

_I am sure! Put me in Gryffindor House so I can be with my best friend, my partner in games!_

**Ahaha... very well then, Mr. Potter, enjoy being in,** "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts that name aloud, and Harry and Hermione are almost deafened by the sudden roaring applause, whistles, and cheering by Gryffindor Table. In another world that specific sorting would have taken much longer and Harry would have been more naïve and slightly prejudiced against Slytherin. In this world, Harry doesn't know or care about any of the houses but only wants to be with Hermione.

And thus, after ignoring the sounds of cheering from Gryffindor House, and dodging the many hands that just wanted to touch him he sits next to Hermione, the two preteens smiling to one another. Hopefully Gryffindor House had windows. The rest of the sorting went off, Dumbledore says those words that are mentioned in the book and movie _Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone_, and food magically appears on all five tables in the Great Hall.

"Eat enough but not too much Harry. Remember last time you tried that triple thick-cut bacon swiss cheeseburger with the sauté onion slices?"

"One time and you won't drop it." He sends a playful glare at the smirking girl with bushy honey chestnut hair.

"And had you not throw up from eating that whole sandwich...?" And the girl drops that discussion off with the smirk still plastered on her face.

Some wondered what the Boy-Who-Lived was talking about with the girl with bushy hair. One of them spoke up.

"Are you two friends?"

It was the boy that the two had helped earlier in locating his missing pet toad, Trevor. Yes, it's Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah. Harry lives with me," Hermione answered.

"She can be an annoying prat if I hog the computer for too long."

Hermione kicks him in the shin. "Quiet, you."

Harry just flashes a warm smile, and snags a bite from his turkey leg he snagged off the nearby bird. Two seats down, one Ron Weasley was... eating a lot of food. Yeah, 'nuff said.

"Wait, Harry Potter lives with you?" spoke a boy with fiery red hair, who sat next to a twin.

"You live with the Boy-Who-Lived?" the other twin says.

"Yeah...? Is there a problem? Her family adopted me after all."

"And why is it that Harry is this famous celebrity for something he has no memory of? It's just weird."

Harry remembered what Amanda said about the English magicals having an odd view on the muggle world. Dismissing odd looks sent this way, he takes out his Nintendo DS from his fanny pack. Yes, it is a dark green and black fanny pack. It's a magically-enlarged pack inside the otherwise normally small bag strapped around his waist.

"Hey, is that a Nintendo DS?" said a black boy, Dean Thomas.

"Yeah."

Those who weren't savvy in the knowledge of muggle technology were confused at the strange metallic-looking device Harry took from a small pack on the side of his hip.

"Why did you bring that? I was told muggle technology won't work at Hogwarts," Dean tells Harry, knowing the Boy-Who-Lived would probably be disappointed at this fact. He brought his cell phone but as soon as the train neared Hogsmeade the entire thing had died out on him.

Click.

Harry turned on the NDS, which functioned normally, nor did not die from magical interference.

"My cousin Amanda who lives in the United States is a witch, and her mother works with the American Ministry regarding magic and technology. Its simple shielding and filtering, where then all devices like Harry's game console in his hands can function off the ambient magical energy. She had all of our things professionally charmed to be protected from magical damage, as well as siphon off magic in such a heavy area like Hogwarts," Hermione explained as Harry takes out _Megaman Starforce 3: Black Ace _and inserts the cartridge into the NDS.

"And I doubt I'd survive without some sort of internet access for a year if we had left all our things back home," Harry inserted his two cents, replaying from where he last left off: collecting all Battle Cards to get to the center of the Black Hole Server and encounter the EM Life Form Sirius.

"Yes you can... somewhat..."

"You're the same thing, Mione," Harry tells the girl, smiling at the fact she herself was taking out her own Nintendo DS, but selected _Megaman Battle Network 5: Double Team DS_.

Alternating between having their fill of food and playing their respective video games, Harry and Hermione pretty much remained quite despite some other non-muggle knowledgeable wizards and witches trying to get Harry's attention. Yeah sometimes when you play video games you tend to lose all attention with the rest of the world. I can claim that to be true having once lost all sense of time when I'm on the computer.

It was later when the new Gryffindor students are brought up to Gryffindor Tower by the prefects that Harry and Hermione moved into a room together with their things (after Harry discovered he was the only one with a room for himself, and Hermione decided that the girls she was with were too chatty for her own good, and wanted to be with Harry like back home). The morning after would attract some attention by nosy children and teens: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sleeping in the same bed (a fact discovered by a prefect doing her duty in roll-call when a female student wasn't in her assigned dorm room).

Boy was Minerva McGonagall (Gryffindor Head of House) mouthy once that news reached her ears later that morning. They didn't see anything wrong with sharing a bed together; they've slept together since they were little kids, always almost inseparable. But the wizard-born magicals that had the chance of peeking into the dorm room that morning wondered what this Pringles was...

* * *

**It won't be a long story. Probably be some skipping with some events in the full seven years at Hogwarts being fully written out. Let's see who will check this out, ne? Like I said above, it won't be a serious plotline. It will be more humor with a strangeness I had of Harry and Hermione being anime enthusiasts and gamers. I blame this old story I once read of an AU!HP fic where Harry Potter didn't follow his family's magical ways and became friends with Hermione Granger who was an anime lover and enjoys Pringles.**

**Hm... I should make another mention about Pringles next chapter. They are so good! 'Cuz once you pop, you cannot stop~** :D**  
**


	2. Sept 2, 2009

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story where it's just like the books but shorter, with more humor and Harmony romance, Vocaloid talk, Kurama and Hiei, and Pringles! Who doesn't like Pringles?

* * *

**The Next Morning after Transfiguration Class  
September 2, 2009  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Please explain why the two of you shared a dorm room last night?"

"I have my own dorm with no one else, and Hermione told me the girls she was with wouldn't shut up when she tried to sleep early so she moved out and bunked with me. Besides we sleep together all the time back home. Our parents don't even mind."

Yes, Harry does accept Gary and Jenny Granger as his parents. After all, Gary found him abandoned on a bench near the Granger Dentistry practice they run one cool morning when he was a year old, and caught the sight of a license plate (later run by police in their computers arrested one Vernon and Petunia Dursley for child abandonment). And after the whole court business, and exposure of the Dursleys dirty laundry all over major internet news network websites, and televisions world-wide, the Grangers immediately filed for adoption.

So, yes in a sense his name is Harry James Potter-Granger, but he still used his other last name.

"What do you mean back home? I was told you lived with your relatives, Mr. Potter."

"Vernon Dursley broke from prison in 2005 after being convicted in 1999 of child abandonment, embezzlement of close to twenty hundred thousand Pounds Sterling from the closed Grunnings Drill Company, and several counts of what the news called really nasty porn discovered on his computer. He was later found dead on Heroin overdose in an alley in New York City where he fled hiding from the law about four months later during an FBI investigation. His wife in 2003 beforehand had perished in a car accident while driving drunk since her so-called perfect family was in shambles. Their son has remained missing ever since that day along with Marge Dursley, sister of one Vernon Dursley, who fled after her illegal dog fighting ring was discovered by Interpol. However, she was found last year in Italy with the Dursley's missing son; Dudley Dursley is currently in a corrections institute for abusing young children and extreme animal cruelty."

McGonagall was almost white as a ghost. Hearing Harry say all of that, she was sure on that night they left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep with Albus explaining in a letter what happened to James and Lily. She didn't want to leave Harry alone, and actually wanted to raise Harry herself in memory for two of her favorite students. To think for the next eleven years since that horrible night, James and Lily's son went through such trauma...

Minerva never knew just how cruel and sick the Dursleys could be...

"I wondered what my life would have been if Vernon never abandoned me on that night. I probably wouldn't be here today. In a way, I'm glad I wasn't raised in such a bad environment. I wouldn't have met Hermione and we wouldn't be the craziest of fanatics when it comes to anime and video games."

He flashed a grin to Hermione.

Hermione sends a verbal jab. "Don't forget your obsession with the male Kagamine."

"I do not perv over Len!"

"Yes you do, Harry! Don't think I've seen what you look up on Pixiv dot net." She had such a smug grin on her face.

"Kettle, meet Black!"

Hermione fakes a scandalized gasp.

"How dare you! How dare you claim your darling sister in all but blood, looks at porn!"

Harry gets up real close to her face, eyes locking. "I'm not the one who has an obsession with Kurama and Hiei being lovers, HG."

Hermione stares back into those sharp clear eyes of emerald. "And I'm not the one who enjoys SKK's written smut on Len and Rin, HP."

Minerva wondered just what the heck she witnessed, as the two sudden back off each other, smile as if they weren't fighting, and decide to leave without being dismissed bantering about what class they were going to be late for, which was Ancient Runes.

She had to inform Dumbledore about the fate of the Dursley Family.

=0=0=0=

**A Week Later...  
First Year Broom Flying Class  
**

Madam Hooch looks at the gathered First Year students from the Gryffindor/Slytherin group, before realizing two students were missing.

"Excuse me children, where are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

In their acknowledged shared dorm room in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Hermione had the portable flat-screen TV on, watching the random anime that can be streamed on Netflix. Harry with help from Uncle Kenny via the cell phone managed to magically secure the satellite dish outside the window on the window still and correctly positioned for the best reception. That was three days ago for the installation bit. Amanda had shown them what broom flying was about when they were seven but while flying was really cool to see, they both felt better to stay grounded and not do the typical witch stereotype of riding a sweeping broom between their legs.

"You think we'll get in trouble for not attending that broom flying class?" Harry questioned Hermione.

While watching TV, Hermione was also doing class work.

"I rather not fly unless it's on a plane to Kansas visiting Amanda." She nibbles on the pencil eraser, pondering on how to answer the class work they got from Ancient Runes.

"It would be cool if I took several flying brooms though and created like a crafted shell of Samus's Gunship, and fly around in it like Dr. Wily in his Skull Ship."

Hermione giggled.

"You should work on your homework, Harry. Don't want to be behind like in primary school."

Harry nods. "Yeah, yeah, I know Mione."

Harry reached over to the bedside table, and takes the can of Cheesy Pringles.

CRUNCH!

"Harry, don't hog all the Pringles!"

Harry held the can away from Hermione, while glaring. He loves Pringles. Hermione also loved the Pringle goodness, just as much as fans of Naruto make Uchiha Itachi out as a fanatic lover of Pocky.

"GIMMIE!"

She dives at him, and thus ensue a fight over the can of Pringles. That poor abused can...

Because of this Harry would never discover how well talented he could get on a flying broom and get excused to join the Gryffindor Quiddich Team as the new Seeker. Harry also never stopped the fight with Malfoy stealing Neville's Remembrall; instead this is fulfilled by Ron. Unlike Harry in the book and movie, both Ron and Draco got in trouble by Professor McGonagall seeing the boys in the sky while Hooch had took Neville off when his broom zipped off, fell, broke his wrist... and all that.

Both Houses would lose 30 points because of the boys and sentenced a week's detention for disobeying Madam Hooch's rules. Cleaning the Trophy Room was a pain without magic, something which the two purebloods hated because magic made things easy for such plebeian chores. No, I doubt Ron even knows what plebeian means.

=0=0=0=

**Earlier at the Start of the School Year  
September 2, 2009  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Potions Class**

I don't think it could be a story without a cliche look into First Year Potions Class. Much like how the Nami no Kuni Arc is overdrawn/overused in most Naruto fanfiction, this upcoming scene is starting to belong in that same category. Oh, well anyway... They were being stared at by the other students but Harry and Hermione kept quiet, taking a seat next to one another. The boy Ron (the one who Hermione believed could develop some table manners) took the next available seat next to Harry's right. That of course made the red-head and the boy with bleached blond hair Draco Malfoy partners...

In a slam of the door Severus Snape walks in, robes billowing mysteriously like how Seto Kaiba makes his coat billow in the anime.

"You think he learned that trick from Kaiba?" Harry whispers to Hermione, who holds back her giggles at the odd resemblance.

"There will be no silly wand-waving in this classroom, understand?"

Snape went through the introduction about Potions Class, before quickly gazing across the classroom, his eyes stopping on Harry.

"Well, well, well... Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity..."

Harry and Hermione roll their eyes. The emerald-eyed preteen never accepted the fact half the school seemed to idolize and worship him as if he was Jesus Christ himself, and ignored the older girls giggling and giving him glancing looks.

_Can't believe all of this crazy attention is because of that stupid scar on my forehead. I know some girls find scars sexy on a man but this is just insane._

Oh, and let's not forget with Amanda's mom's help they discovered that he was made famous simply because he survived the Killing Curse at the sacrifice of his biological mother protecting him when he was a defenseless toddler, and someone spread the fact that he was the "Boy-Who-Lived" before... well, you readers know what happened in the last chapter regarding the Dursleys.

Severus Snape, the Potions Professor for the class and according to Fred Weasley, was the Head of Slytherin House, the group of students with the green and silver banner and icon of the snake. Snape went into questioning Harry in material that was not mentioned in the First Year Potions Class book. Some questions Harry managed to answer such as the plant called aconite being the same of another name, and that a Bezore can be found in the stomach of a goat. But Professor Snape was strict, mean, and callous in attitude primarily towards Harry.

Harry soon left early after getting fed up with the subtle jabs and disrespect by a man who was supposed to be a professional, leaving behind his cauldron and materials and just taking his book bag. Hermione quickly followed, not liking how the man was treating Harry. Ignoring the fact they would get in trouble for ditching class ten minutes before it ended, they spent this time playing on the DS.

"I wonder how we'll be once puberty kicks us in the rear," Harry thought aloud.

"I fear for the bed sheets," stated Hermione.

The emerald-eyed boy arcs an eyebrow at her sentence, and Hermione saw this out the corner of her eye, but refrains from saying anything in response to his look. And that's what happened in Snape's class.

* * *

**Who doesn't like Pringles? They're good! Pizza, Original, and Cheese. I love them~  
**

**The part above is the only small bit of seriousness this story will ever have. I had to figure out a way how to explain Harry and Hermione knowing one another since early childhood, and then I decided to make them** [Dursleys]** look evil in a way.  
**

**EDIT: Did some minor corrections.** :P**  
**


	3. Oct 17 and 31, 2009

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story.

* * *

**October 17, 2009  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall (during dinner)**

Dumbledore didn't know what to do as he stared at Harry sitting next to the girl, Hermione Granger. According to several of the staff (Severus not counted since the entire faculty knew the man had a grudge against Harry's father, James, since his time as a student of Hogwarts), the two children practically never left one another's side (aside privacy for loo breaks).

He looked into what has been going on only to discover poor Arabella Figg had been in jail for sometime by the muggles for "hoarding a lot of cats", and never even seen Harry. Searching as stealthily as possible yielded that the Dursley Family was indeed "broken up". Meaning the protections and blood wards on the Dursley home had been broken for eleven years. He, in his wisdom and having his job as Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts, attending whatever meetings the Wizengamot would have as its Chief Warlock, never had the time to even monitor the wards and Harry's health.

Still the child looked fairly healthy. Although how the boy got away with magic-charmed muggle technology when it was mostly illegal to do so in the muggle world was still a mystery. He himself had seen some of the strange but fascinating muggle things Harry and his female friend had brought to the school. Minerva sitting next to him was also looking at Harry, although she was in a discussion with Hooch. Oddly he saw James in the boy and in the girl's place was Lily. The girl had wonderful grades and showed the rewards for it, followed closely by Harry. Both of them showed the smarts of Ravenclaw, but both are Gryffindors.

As far as Minerva knew, Miss Granger had already been to Diagon Alley when she went to visit the family being the adults were muggles, non magical. If only Minnie stuck around and deduced on that day Hermione's sentence about "We've already gone to Diagon Alley and got our supplies." Then maybe they'd have learned early Harry's legal adoption in the muggle world by the Granger family (thus Harry was the foster son to the family). He smiled on the thought that the Longbottom child was friends with Harry. But Harry could use more friends, like the Weasleys...

The boy was doing rather well, aside the animosity Snape had against the son of James. He would have to talk to the boy next week since he had nothing important to do during that time.

"What are you reading, Harry?"

"The fourth book from J.K. Rowling," was Harry's reply, as Hermione scoots close to him. The name of the book was _Daniel Radcliff and the Psyker Warfare_.

The final book of the four-part paperback series; a best seller in Europe and America combined. It's about an alternative world of Earth where certain humans have a mutated genome in their DNA that allowed complete control of elemental psychokinetic powers. These special humans were simply tagged as Psykers by the government powers around the world. The two protagonists of the series, Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson, were part of the small percentage of humans that have Psyker powers.

"Oh, is this the one where the Mafia Overlord Riddle took control of Britain forcing Daniel and Emma on the run after the death of their friend Rupert?" Hermione questioned.

The book itself caught Neville's attention. The poor shy boy looked like he needed a friend over the month they have been at Hogwarts so they had befriended him. Neville was still shy but was growing used to their antics.

Some fans of the series were saddened by the ending of Book Three, where Riddle fought against Fire Psyker Rupert Grint, who sacrificed himself to let Daniel and Emma escape from the captured city. How at the end Rupert dealt a critical blow to Lord Riddle's forces but died at his hand; that is why fans of the series felt sympathy for the character's death.

"Yeah. They're looking for Psyker refugees to create a guerilla war faction to combat against Riddle's stronghold upon Britain, and help the U.N. military lead an assault on his location and save the world from Riddle's destructive powers. It's a really good story if you read it sometime."

"I hope she has Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson together. They kinda remind me of us."

"Yeah if we were in our early twenties," Harry told her.

"Maybe in the future she'll have movie adaptations of her Daniel Radcliffe books. It'll be sweet..."

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, maybe."

Neville was intrigued at the muggle literature. "I never heard of this before, Harry."

Harry smiles at Nev.

"A muggle woman named Joanne Rowling, who goes by the penname J.K. Rowling, started writing a book in 1995, and then it blossomed out into what was said to be the best teen to young adult fantasy book when it was officially published in 1997. It was _Daniel Radcliff: Lightning Psyker_. She produced three more books over the years. _Daniel Radcliffe: Lightning, Water, and Fire_ got published in 2000, followed by _Daniel Radcliffe and the Serpent Organization_ in 2005. Just four weeks ago the book I have in my hand was released in bookstores across London: _Daniel Radcliff and the Psyker Warfare_. Said to be the longest book but definitely worth reading to see how the book series ends."

Dinner soon ended and students headed off to their respective dormitories to either go to sleep, or to do homework or talk with their friends. For Harry and Hermione on the other hand, they went to their room (despite Percy stating it's unlady-like for Hermione to be in the boys' dorm). The young man still hasn't learned; the two didn't want to be separate from each other and their laptop. The month went on rather peacefully, aside Harry and Hermione having some trouble fully understanding Quirrell's subject due to his inconsistent stuttering.

Dumbledore indeed managed to have the time to talk to Harry, making some inquiring about how he was living. Harry simply stated his relatives had abandoned him, and that had he not been abandoned he would have been brought up in an abusive environment. Children who grow up in abusive situations tend to become jaded as they grow up. For Harry, his abandonment by Vernon was pretty much a blessing; a blessing that protected his soul from becoming jaded.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do since Harry would have been protected had Petunia still remained alive, but at the same time seeing the interactions over the month with Miss Granger, believed that he was indeed well-fed, and loved very much.

=0=0=0=

**October 31, 2009  
Charms Class with Professor Flitwick**

October thirty-first, the day his biological parents had perished protecting him from the wizard Dark Lord that came to murder him but failed to do so. You know what happens, right? Flitwick decided to teach the class the Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa).

"For goodness sake, its _win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa_," Hermione corrected the distraught redhead she was sitting next to. "You're saying it all wrong earlier. You make the 'gar' nice and long."

Harry shakes his head, as Hermione demonstrated, thus gaining Flitwick's smile and approval.

"Splendid charm work, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor," the diminutive teacher rewards the girl.

She beams a smile, and Harry also smiles at the praise she received from their vertically-challenged professor. Ron however was glaring rather darkly at Hermione, muttering under his breath. Swish and flick, he tried again. Poof! His feather exploded partly, singing the white tips of the poofiness.

Harry kept from laughing aloud although there was chuckling from other students, primarily those whom bore the green and silver. Ron blushed in embarrassment. Class soon ended and Ron was with Seamus and Dean, complaining loudly about Hermione being an uppity "know-it-all". Harry and Hermione had exited the classroom when they caught the hurtful words from Ron's mouth. Now in canon, Hermione would take those words like arrows impacting a hung target; feeling insulted, as well as hurt emotionally and run off crying. Harry would have also been with Ron as Hermione would rush past, bumping into their shoulders as the tears stream down her face.

Here however that didn't happen. She simply turned her nose up in that way of snubbing a person who was beneath you and walked past Ron and the boys, rudely bumping into the youngest Weasley boy. She's been bullied before in the past by other rude girls due to enjoying books and Japanese manga, but she never let them get to her emotionally. Plus Harry would also defend her.

"What the bloody heck is wrong with her?"

Harry, partly feeling the need to defend his sister, walks up to Ron.

"You rudely spoke behind my sister's back. Remember Weasley? I'm her brother through legal adoption so I feel the need to defend her."

"She's a bloody know-it-all! Having to say I was doing it wrong," the boy stated, feeling he done no wrong.

"Weasley, what's the capital of Thailand?" Harry questions the redhead.

"What? How should I know? What does this have to do with anything?"

Harry sighed.

"The correct answer is Bangkok!"

As he said the country's capital's name, he had violently jammed his fist upward in a low blow, shocking Dean, Seamus, and several other onlookers as Ron went down like a brick. Boy or man, getting hit down there is guaranteed victory for pain and tears.

"She's only helping you. But with you being so rude and calling her names, I doubt we'll bother helping you in future classes."

Re-shouldering his book bag he walks off to look for Hermione. If he knew her well, she'd have gone back to Gryffindor Tower and to their shared bedroom. Dean and Seamus had to help Ron who was in tears, feeling that horrific pain down there. And true to Harry's thoughts, Hermione was indeed back in their room. However she was mad.

"Oh! That infuriating little git! I was only trying to help him pronounce it correctly!"

The pillow was being abused by her punches and haymaker strikes.

"Hey, don't worry Mione. I had a chat with him," Harry said, pulling the furious girl into his arms. She immediately began to calm down feeling safe in his embrace.

"You pulled off an _American Pie_ quote, did you?"

"_American Wedding_," he answers.

Later on during the feast Harry and Hermione neglect to go to (they instead managed to call upon a House Elf that worked for the castle and asked for hamburgers, fried potato wedges lightly seasoned with seasoning salt, and large goblets with iced water with a pitcher of water), Professor Quirrell would stumble in, say those famous lines as seen in the book and movie adapt, then "faint". How come no one knows that when you faint it's either backwards or in the drop-dead position? Oh wait, this is the Wizarding World. 1990s or in the future, logic is kinda there but also not there.

It was only when the first throng of Gryffindor housemates arrived to the tower after being dismissed by Dumbledore (and Prefects to do their duties getting the students to their common rooms) were they bombarded by loud rock music. Aimee B's _Future In My Hands_ from the Devil May Cry O.S.T. album was a nice song to rock out to. Hearing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger singing to the "loud muggle racket"...

_Did you hear what I said?  
Did you get what I meant?  
What you saw is an illusion  
You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
Getting lose from days I never could get over  
Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

Let's just say they sing great and leave it at that.

* * *

**In our world Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson are real-life celebrities while Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are fictional** (and who they portray in the movies)**. In this story, it's the reverse. The song by Aimee B I do not own, but is it a rather nice rock song. I felt a change was in order for the Ron hurting Hermione's feelings. Sadly, I doubt there will be a "Golden Trio" with Ron. But someone however does fill his slot for this story. I like Neville and his character can be expansive for fanfiction. Expect Neville to slowly get drawn into the muggleness of Harry and Hermione.** :)


	4. Dec 2009 to Year One End

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story.

* * *

******December 2009 to Year One End**  


November gone along well without much incident, aside Ron now having a slight animosity against Harry, and not liking how Hermione would flaunt her smarts at times... But some of the older students whom had to deal with the OWLs or NEWTs didn't enjoy being bothered by their muggle racket and it had led to some complaints to their Head of House. Professor Snape still didn't like Harry, in his belief Harry was spoiled with riches; which in a way if you look at the expensive laptop, the PlayStation 3, the Nintendo DS both kids had (Harry's was a metallic green while Hermione's was metallic pink) he'd be right in his assumption as it cots some money for expensive game consoles even today in the real world outside fanfiction, not to mention the mysterious recliner couch that came from home...

Oh, wait, I forgot to describe that? And I forgot Hedwig? You... you'd think I forgot her?

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Well there she is now! The famous snowy owl that many cried for when she was killed in Book 7...

"Hello Hedwig," he greets his favorite companion, opening the window.

"Close the window, its cold!" Hermione shouted, as the brisk cold wind blew into the room.

Harry quickly lets the owl in and closes the window, relocking it. Like I said, November has gone well and slowly melted off into the month of December. It had snowed early this year so Hogwarts and the nearby town of Hogsmeade were welcomed by a blanket of white.

"How are you sweetie? You flew safely, right?"

Hedwig gave him a look as if to say, "What do you take me for, an idiot?" She actually wished she can speak the human language. She instead makes a small noise of confirmation, after doing the patented Gibbs Smack on her master with her wing, and then flies to the dresser where a plate of spare bacon is set on a plate once Harry took the letter she was carrying off her leg.

Hedwig was a gift by Amanda when she and her mother took the family to see Diagon Alley instead of waiting for McGonagall a week after the letter arrived. On the couch, was a familiar ball of fluff curled next to Hermione; Yes, Hedwig AND Crookshanks have been introduced. You see, Hedwig was a young owl that actually came to him from the wild. And ever since the Granger family has accepted her as part of the family. Well mannered, polite to those who give her respect, and defensive of her master.

Crookshanks however was part of the family since kittenhood, as a gift to Hermione from Amanda. And when the children were discovered to be magical, the idea of Hedwig seeking out Harry and Crookshanks bonding to Hermione almost instantly was a form of a familiar connection. Hedwig and Crookshanks are Harry and Hermione's familiars and pets...

Wait the couch... I forgot.

"I'm glad Uncle Kenny sent that Spell Capsule that contained the recliner. Otherwise the bed would be cluttered with homework papers."

There. Now you know where that double-recliner couch came from.

"Wish they use real paper instead of ancient parchment," Harry complained.

After Hedwig snacked on three bacon strips, she flew to her water bowl for a drink.

"So glad it's the weekend."

Our emerald-eyed preteen heads to his chair, sits at the desk, and resumes working on their class assignments. Yeah, nothing much else happens, unless you count for Ron playing Wizards Chess outside in the Gryffindor Common Room. Actually, I think I'll make a slight focus on him.

Ron Weasley still remembered meeting Harry Potter on the train during its course to Hogsmeade, and wanting to sit with the boy but felt very out of place because the boy and the know-it-all Granger girl practically drove him away. He didn't understand anything that sounded so muggle. But before that happened he had introduced himself, and asked if he had that famous scar. Harry had taken offense to it but flashed it off quickly before resuming conversation about girls who hunt witches or something (Harry was actually talking about the _Witch Hunter Robin_ anime before the story begun with the cut-in about Kagamine Len and being pervy towards the male digital singer).

He was going to be the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, show him everything about the Wizarding World. They would go on adventures around Hogwarts, play Quiddich and Wizards Chess! Instead, he got a wizard who rather act like a muggle and do muggle things amongst being a wizard, with a know-it-all girl who he claimed was his sister. He scowled a bit at his chess pieces. It was boring playing on his own, with Dean and Seamus having detention with Snape because of the exploding cauldron yesterday in Potions.

A thought struck him.

He hated doing homework. If it wasn't for the rules he'd have tried and see if he could play Quiddich! If he made an apology and hope she accepted it, then she can do his homework for him! Yeah, that'll work! Then Professor McGonagall would get off his back about doing his assignments. Then he can show Harry about Quiddich and the Chudley Cannons, and get him to love Quiddich than his video games or whatever it is he calls them.

He runs, abandoning the chess pieces that shout at him to be placed back in their homes. Ron eventually stands in front of the first door that led to the (magically expanded) boy's hallway of the tower. Knock, knock, knock...

Ron stands there, before he barges in... Or tried to; the door is locked.

Eventually Hermione decides to open the door, after undoing the lock. She's wearing a bathrobe.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a know-it-all, so can you do my assignments? I'm behind on class."

Hermione stared...

SLAM!

Click.

Both Harry and Hedwig roll their eyes at that poor attempt of an apology, as they continue playing video games on the PS3. Huh, how is Hedwig capable of playing multiplayer on Call of Duty? How is an owl capable of operating the controller, and beating Harry who's on the team opposite of her?

"Harry, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I know Hermione. Hedwig's kicking my arse on multiplayer."

Now she and Crookshanks roll their eyes.

This was a humorous scene... Can you imagine the chaos if someone ever discovers the player behind "S0l1dHedw1g" was an actual owl? The rest of December went off swimmingly. Harry and Hermione were among the students whom were heading home for Christmas, so Harry never discovered the Mirror of Erised. He also never got that Invisibility Cloak from Dumbledore until after the wizarding students returned back to Hogwarts.

January was a somewhat strange month for the two. Ron was still a bit mean but he now had his own friends Dean and Seamus. They were becoming slackers (although they still did all school work whenever). They got acquainted with Fred and George Weasley, two of Ron's brothers of what they discovered is a large family. They had already met Percy who was still like in the HP books. There was an incident where the Groundskeeper of the School, Hagrid, lost his house when a dragon he had and hatched burned it down. That's when they met Charlie Weasley through Fred and George, having to come and secure transport of the dragon with some of his co-workers. Hagrid became something of a friend to Harry and Hermione, who gave Harry a late Christmas gift in the form of a book full of pictures of his biological mother and father. Harry and Hermione have seen the Quiddich games, but they just never got into it like most of the school. You can imagine they were the only two who were not out on the stands during one game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

That Oliver Wood guy could take a chill pill though. As Harry once commented to Oliver, "It's not like you're playing for life and death. It's just a game." Boy, did Oliver get mouthy after that. Fred and George had to hold the teen back while Katie just shakes her head at Harry. The rest of the school year wasn't much else. Ron Weasley got into the gear of school after a threat from his mother via owl mail. On the side adventure Ron kept pestering Harry about evil Professor Snape and him stealing "the thing behind the forbidden corridor" but Harry didn't feel like doing something that would get him in trouble.

It turned out Professor Quirrell tried to steal something from the school but Dumbledore managed to stop whatever the man tried to steal at the last second when it became apparent Harry wouldn't be like in the book and movie version of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. Dean, Seamus, and Ron on the other hand fulfilled this role on the belief Professor Snape tried to steal the "hidden package". The stone in the end turned up forever gone when the mirror it was sealed into was destroyed during the spell fight in the hidden chamber.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

Harry shows the web browser on his NDS, and the page he was browsing.

"Hedwig's been mentioned on GameFAQs' forums."

On the train back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the snowy owl puffed with gamer pride.

Yeah, nothing much happened except for all the Draco Malfoy-ness, or lack-thereof in this story. All I will say is he was as much a git like portrayed in the movies. Hermione however in this story never took any of his baiting, or insults. And Harry's not being friends with him earned that animosity; he simply was a better person. The De-Pantsing Hex however makes up for a cheap laugh or two. Later on as all students depart with their families, Harry and Hermione are introduced to Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their youngest daughter Ginny who shies away when Harry greeted her. All in all, it was a nice magical year at Hogwarts.

Now for that summer trip to America to visit Amanda and her family!

On the next chapter, it's Year Two! So get ready~

* * *

**Remember, this won't be a serious fic. I highlights only important events or things I feel deserve attention.**

**Now, who else believes Hedwig is awesome?  
**


	5. July to Sept 1, 2010

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story.

* * *

"I am sorry about the loss of the stone, Nicolas," Dumbledore apologized.

"It's nothing, Albus." The elderly alchemist sighs. "We've just felt that maybe it was for the best. Such power if in the wrong hands can be devastating for everyone. And not JUST us wizards and witches..."

Dumbledore nods softly, sipping his cup of tea.

"We've lived long enough. It's better if we just wait for the elixirs to wear off, and then..." Here, he chuckles, "we go off on our next great adventure."

It brings a hint of a smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Tell me Albus, how is Harry Potter? I've heard some small bits of conversation revolving the lad."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Well Nicolas, Mr. Potter is... very eccentric at times. He's lived with a muggle family who has a muggleborn witch of a daughter. But both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are studious in school when they are not uh... tinkering with their muggle technology."

"Really? So I would guess they have magically-shielded muggle technology, Albus?"

"From what Minerva has seen and informed me, yes."

Nicolas nods. "Ah. It probably is rune work from the Americans, or the Japanese. Both wizarding countries are very heavily ingrained with their muggle counterparts, unlike us. Although the closest Perenelle and I have is a television box from the 1980s. America and Japan since the 1920s begun working around improving their wizarding communities by utilizing muggle technology with magic, and provide ways of shielding the interference magic normally would have on those that are empowered by electricity. They've only become more refined in their techniques since the passing of World War II and that following Cold War. And not to mention both of their realms are working more closely since the Americans were attacked by those bloody terrorists."

Dumbledore stayed quiet. Even if you don't believe it, when America's New York was attacked by the terrorist hi-jacking, the news was spread all across the world, and even reached the Wizarding World of Europe. Dumbledore indeed felt sad for the innocent lives lost in that horrid tragedy on that day.

"I wished that our world could slowly become more in tune with our muggle counterparts, and we no longer keep isolated. That was something my wife and I would hopefully see before our time passed us, but..."

"Yes, I know old friend."

Two men lament in their memories. Eventually, Dumbledore had left the home to go back to Hogwarts, leaving Nicolas all alone in the living room.

"I know Albus had good intentions of protecting the stone Nicolas, but it was a good idea creating a false stone to hand over." His wife emerged from the kitchen.

Nicolas sighs. "It felt wrong to lie to Albus but that stone is too powerful. It can be abused in all the wrong ways."

Perenelle smirked. "To think that the muggles were almost correct on what the Philosopher Stone can do..."

She playfully swats her husband over the head with one of his English-translated mangas of Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hey! Quit that, you."

Perenelle laughs heartily.

"I want to go on vacation, dear. How about it? Cancun?"

Nicolas just smiles at his wife.

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

=0=0=0=

**July to September 1, 2010**

"Sweet! A friggin' Kindle!"

It was a fourth-gen Amazon Kindle. It was an American-brand that Harry got on his birthday, and it had some hidden "magical options" installed on it.

"Thanks Uncle Kenny!" He hugs the man, who laughs at the happy smile on the boy's face.

Gary and Jenny just smile while Hermione was borrowing the Kindle to see what options it had.

It was a wonderful birthday today for Harry Potter, now twelve years old. Now, I wouldn't know how the PlayStation 3 consoles operate regarding region console builds (although it is sweet all PS3 games are region free), but for simplicity's sake let's all understand Harry and Hermione managed to get their console to operate in the U.S. through alternative accessory use.

=0=0=0=

"Oh my god!"

"How is that possible?"

Insert other complaints. The only one who doesn't complain can't speak since she's a snowy white owl, having won the Free-For-All Death Match on COD Multiplayer. It was Harry vs. Hermione vs. Hedwig vs. Tony on the U.K. console, then Gary vs. Amanda vs. Anthony on the U.S. console; two TVs, two consoles with the same game, one using an adapter for the proper power supply voltage.

"How can an owl play the game?" Kenny muttered, starring at Harry's owl.

"Is that owl doing a smug victory dance?"

"She just did Michael Jackson's Moonwalk," Amanda points out.

And indeed Hedwig had performed the Moonwalk, then Moonwalk the opposite direction on the table, before putting a spin on its talons (and not scratching the vinyl hard surface).

"Hedwig stop showboating!" Harry tells off the owl.

If she could, she would give Harry the middle finger. So she simply gives a rather smug look. Rather impressive for an owl that's not human...

"I'm done," said Tony.

"Same here." Kenny sets the controller down. Gary sets down his controller linked to Amanda's PlayStation 3. Anthony just shakes his head as he too decided to quit playing. It was fun but losing to magical smart owl seven times out of ten can get annoying.

"Mom, is there more cake and ice cream left?" Amanda calls to her mother Crystal, leaving the couch.

Hermione scoots next to Harry who decides to quit playing video games. With no more victims Hedwig flew off to get a drink. All that playing made her thirsty.

"She's dangerous on a game controller," Hermione notes.

"Yup. I fear the day she learns how to operate real firearms."

I think in a couple of crack stories Hedwig learns how to operate firearms and commit arson all in the name of protecting Harry Potter.

There's a scream in the kitchen that attracts the men of the house. On the table was a House Elf. A poor abused-looking House Elf that wore a dirty rag of a pillow case.

"I's looking for Harry Potter! Must finds Harry Potter!"

Tony had drawn his wand, while Anthony kept the other birthday guests (family-only and friends who know of the Wizarding World, FYI) safe from what looked like a rogue House Elf.

"What's going on here?" Harry questioned.

He got jumped by the House Elf, and Tony shoots off a spell only to get blasted back by a burst of House Elf magic.

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts! Evil awaits! Must not go!" The elf pleaded.

"What? Evil? Like there's no such evil. I can take care of myself you crazy thing!"

"Gary, use my cell and look up my boss's number," Tony whispered. When he crashed into the wall he felt his right shoulder dislocate. "Number 4 on the list. Rogue House Elf call."

"Hey, get of me!" Harry yelled at the crazy elf, finally getting it off him. "You hurt my friends, my family! Get out of here! Don't bother me, and I'm still going to Hogwarts."

"No! You's can't!" it cried, before pops are heard as WIS agents (from the Kansas Branch) appeared with a couple of Aurors from the American Ministry's Rogue Creature Unit.

The House Elf vanishes before the RCU wizards can utilize the standard creature capture rune.

"What is going on?"

A man walked into the house. He had silver-white hair and a cool demeanor about him, like a wolf. No it's not Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS.

"Rogue House Elf begging Harry here not to go to Hogwarts because of this evil something. Tried to stop it but got a dislocated shoulder for it."

The silver-haired man sighed.

"Great. No one else is hurt?"

"No, boss."

"That thing ruined my kitchen," Crystal grumbled, waving her wand to fix up the mess.

"Put up temporary Anti-House Elf Wards around the property. We'll contact the ICW and inform them about a possible rogue House Elf."

Tony had other ideas though. Rogue it may have looked, but any wizard worth their life would know that most if not all House Elves would have a form of employment with wizarding families. Mainly pureblood families...

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, Mione. Still... who's House Elf was that?"

That was the question the adults wished to know.

=0=0=0=

The Grangers eventually returned back home to England, and Harry and Hermione were getting comfortable in the living room just watching whatever was on the telly. Two letters lay on the coffee table, which were supplies for their Second Year of Hogwarts. It's August 9th currently, and both their parents were at work. Crookshanks is sleeping in his cat scratch post/bed post, and Hedwig was currently flying around outside hunting small mice if there were any in the neighborhood.

"Say, do you want to go to Diagon Alley and get our supplies?"

"I don't know... I mean we won't have much money to spend, even thought you had gotten that gold key from Hagrid last year on Dumbledore's behalf."

"Hm..." Harry had to think about the wizarding money. "Well let's just get what we can, and then come back tomorrow? I'm bored currently and there's nothing on the telly worth watching unless we can break the v-chip to watch porn."

She swats him in the arm.

"Don't say that."

"What? Porn? Wouldn't your yaoi books be porn in a sense?"

She blushed, and called him a prat.

The two kids head to their room to get properly dressed, and Harry had rummaged around in his trunk for loose wizarding change, which was twelve Galleons, six Sickles, and four Knuts.

"So, how do you want to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Remember about those emergency transportation vehicles Amanda told us about?"

"Oh!" Hermione nods, understanding.

Dressed in the clothes they would wear, they left a note to their parents, grab the Hogwarts Letters, wand, pocket the spare wizard money, and leave the house. You see, England has the Knight Bus. I'm sure all of you would know that. Of course the Knight Bus service only exists in England and areas of the United Kingdom. America has a similar service only they're Magi-Taxi. Yes that's the name. Just stick out your wand in the correct position...

BANG!

Harry and Hermione see a triple-decker bus emerge like a Portkey or Apparition at the curb in front their home and the doors open up.

"Hello, hello! Stan Shunpike here."

"Hi. We need a ride to Diagon Alley. We're going to get our supplies for Hogwarts."

"Ah. First years?"

"No sir, Second years."

Stan nods, explaining about the Knight Bus. Paying just enough for transport (nothing extra like hot chocolate, or a bottle of hot water and toothbrush), well... Harry and Hermione got a rather wild ride inside the Knight Bus as it drives, swerves, pops, and squeezes through all obstacles that got in its way. You'd think muggles would notice although when Hermione voiced this, Stan simply replied, "Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

BANG!

The bus arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and the bus had bumped gently into a car parked in front of it. The car alarm went off by the simple nudge alone.

"Why do we always hit muggle cars and settin' off dere alarms?" the driver complained loudly.

Harry and Hermione just quickly boarded off the bus.

"The Magi-Taxi service was much safer than that," she tells Harry.

"Yup."

They enter the Leaky Cauldron just as the bus vanishes, off on its adventure. A man squeezed past the children, points his wand at the muggle car. Beep-beep! The alarm's silenced.

"Harry! Hermione!"

They're glomped by the Weasley Twins. Yup, it was a good day because the couple has gone to Diagon Alley the same day the fabulous Weasley Family plan to go.

"Hi," they say.

"Harry, Hermione, hello," greeted Mrs. Weasley, astonished seeing the children here by themselves. "Where are your parents?"

"At work. We took the Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley," Hermione explained.

"We left a note telling them where we headed off to."

"Mum and dad trust us to be okay on our own. We'll just tell them we bumped into your family... that is if it's okay we tag along with you?"

Molly beams. "Of course dear, you can stay with us today."

Harry and Hermione smile.

Molly was a very kind woman. Harry and Hermione enjoyed that bustling motherly personality of hers. As Fred and George drag Harry off, Molly had spoken with Hermione about her son Ron's attitude against her last year at Hogwarts and that she and her husband, Arthur, have given Ron a stern talking. Hermione felt touched Molly and Arthur straightened up the boy. Maybe this year he would be nicer and actually work on his assignments instead of waste his time playing Chess or talk about Quiddich. Hey, she and Harry may also get distracted by video games or internet, but they put an effort in keeping all caught up on practical and paper-written homework.

Diagon Alley, as the Grangers (for simplicity, I'm lumping Harry with Hermione's last name) remembered, was as busy as ever with families taking their children about the various shops, getting their supplies for the upcoming magical school year. The trip to Gringotts was an experience again with the rail cart ride ("Sorry Mr. Potter, it only goes one speed. The wizards will complain if we put a Heaven or Hell option on it," explained Griphook, very much amused by the kids' thrill of wanting to go faster on the rail cart).

Enough monies withdrawn from his vault, Harry and Hermione returned to the front lobby just in time to meet with Arthur who had also gotten the daily withdrawal of money for his kids going to Hogwarts.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny eeped when Harry said hi to her. She was blushing.

"Hi," she finally said.

"So, are you excited? I mean this is your First Year at Hogwarts," Harry says, hoping to get the girl to talk. She looked like she needed a friend. Hermione caught up with Harry.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted the girl.

"Alright now. Let's go get our books at Flourish and Botts," Molly herds the kids out of the bank.

Now, as you would know, the fraud we known as Gilderoy Lockhart would become the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Most girls would be in love with him or have huge sporting crushes. Hermione would be one of them while Harry and Ron, as well as most of the male gender, be turned off by the guy's rather super-pretty looks. Here however...

"Oh my god, it's a real life Bishonen," Hermione whispers harshly to Harry.

Ping, goes the white gleaming smile of Gilderoy Lockhart, who was at the location meeting the wizarding masses, signing away books, and right now creeping our the Granger couple. That flash of white reminded them of Maito Gai in the Naruto anime.

"Oh god, Hermione if he starts spouting off about youth I am leaving this place and going to America."

"You're not leaving me behind," she tells him off in a whisper.

Blond hair, a smile with too-white teeth ("At least he brushes his teeth," Hermione off-handedly comments.) and looking very much the pegged Bishonen with his rather girlish looks and cheery demeanor.

"Want to go elsewhere?"

"No. Let's just grab the books and then get the hell out of here," she tells Harry.

"Oh! Is that who I think it is?"

Hermione got shoved aside as Harry's dragged into the spotlight, courtesy of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived!" The man exclaims. This triggers the wizarding cameramen to snap off pictures with their flash bulbs almost blinding the poor boy. "Oh it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter. I am Gilderoy Lockhart, owner of the Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League; and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."

He flashes his pretty smile again. They pinged again under the trick of the light.

"I never thought I would meet a famous celebrity during my book signing of Magical Me." He grabs one of his spare books and holds it up. "Just seeing you have made my day all the more happier, that I'll make the announcement I planned to keep secret until later tonight on the Wizarding Wireless. Ladies and gentlemen, this year I have accepted the position at Hogwarts to be Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!"

This was met with applause from the crowds.

Lockhart would gift Harry with the seven text books that were mentioned on the supply list, and his autobiography. Once free from the limelight, feeling embarrassed from all that unwanted attention, politely gifted them off to Ginny (who blushed again but meekly said thank you to the boy).

"Man... That was so weird," Harry muttered.

"We can just share our books," Hermione told him, having gotten the seven books that Harry had just given to Ginny.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter," a cool voice spoke, prompting the children to turn and come across an older Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy... he's here...

"Hello Lucius," Arthur greeted the man, seeing the aristocratic Pureblood arrive behind Harry.

"Oh. Arthur... how is things in your office?" he crudely questions, a smug look on his face.

"I'm doing fine. Still the same ol' man, Lucius?"

Lucius merely shrugs off Arthur's reply with an upturn of his nose, and his eyes closing. Ya know, being the usual bastard. Harry spotted the man's son, Draco, making scathing remarks to Ron who was rising to the boy's bait that Harry discreetly tips his wand at Malfoy, and uses the hex he used last year. Malfoy's pants are magically yanked down to his ankles. Ron breaks into laughter as Draco's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione scolds her brother, although she had a smile on her face and was keeping from giggling loudly.

Harry grins and keeps his wand hidden as they quickly left the bookstore, narrowly avoiding a fight that broke out between the two fathers. Molly had to step in and break-up the fight, and everyone missed the slit-moment Lucius deposited a certain diary into Ginny Weasley's used cauldron before leaving with what remains of his dignity intact.

The rest of that day went off well, with Ron finally having come up to Hermione, make a real apology, and then reintroduced himself to the two. They responded to the boy; looks like this won't be a real Ron bash in the side after all. And Harry and Hermione learned that the car that the Knight Bus bumped into belonged to Arthur Weasley. They also learned it could fly when the two children were given a ride home with all their supplies. A short conversation with Gary and Jenny, and the rest of August passed by until the day the two Granger adults drop their children off at the train station.

=0=0=0=

"Maybe I should introduce Fred and George to Monty Python," Harry spoke aloud as he and Hermione head to Platform 9 ¾.

"If you do that I will erase all game data on our consoles," she threatened.

Harry paled at the threat. And he knew she knew she would follow up if he did what he no longer plotted doing. Hermione knew Fred and George loved to play playful pranks at the school, and she found them funny so long as it didn't turn harmful to the pranked. She feared those two discovering Monty Python would amount to End of the World proportions.

"Harry! Hermione!"

They hear Neville's voice and smile, as the boy hurried up, with an old woman following right behind. Augustana Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. They had met the women when they left Hogwarts after the year ended. She was a bit stern in Harry's opinion, but he saw how much she really loved her grandson, and was pleased he and Neville were good friends at school.

"Neville!"

They hug the boy.

"Ready for school?"

"Yeah. Gran wanted to do my supply shopping early to get past the crowds. I heard you bumped into Gilderoy Lockhart."

Neville blinks as his two friends shiver.

"He's too pretty for his own good," they told Nev.

"Oh, Harry, Miss Granger. Hello," greeted Augustana.

"Hello madam," they reply.

Molly spies Augustana and the two women talk as the kids go through the veil. However, after Ginny went through the wall and Harry goes to follow, he ran into the wall instead of going through. That caught the attention of the surprised adults.

"Harry dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... but I just ran into the wall."

Arthur walks up to the wall and pushes his hand through. He slipped in easily.

"I see nothing wrong. Try again, Harry," the man said.

Harry did. Again, Harry couldn't get through. It's as if the veil would solidify just for him.

"Oh dear, that's a problem," Arthur, knowing he'll have to report this to the Ministry.

"I'll go and tell the children something's wrong with the platform entry. Arthur, can you take Harry with you for now?"

The clock she pointed at showed it was a minute away from the time the train to Hogwarts would disembark.

"Okay Molly. We're going to head to the Leaky Cauldron and contact Dumbledore from there."

Molly heads into the hidden wizarding platform.

"What's the problem, Arthur?"

"Something strange is happening with the platform entrance, Augustana. I'll have to inform the Ministry and also contact Dumbledore."

"I'll wait for your wife here," she tells the man.

Harry gets dragged off by Arthur with his things. Unknown to the magicals, a certain House Elf disappears.

Harry would eventually get to Hogsmeade much earlier than the rest of the students after Dumbledore arrived, and then teach him how to use the Floo Network to get to Hogsmeade. The Ministry would be informed about the portal's malfunction but none of the investigating wizards could discover what would bar Harry Potter from getting on the train. It was kept on file and would be investigated to the end. By the time the students arrived and Professor McGonagall appeared at the dorm to take him down to the Great Hall, Harry had already settled back in his dorm room that he shares with Hermione, and going over the books that would be used for this year (He carried the assigned school books for Hermione while she had some of their mangas for free time reading).

This was an odd beginning for his second year of Hogwarts.

* * *

**I really don't like to get disparaging or hateful responses to this story. If you really don't feel like reading this because you think this plot is "stupid" or "retarded", don't read! Just please don't leave hateful reviews. I'll accept some constructive criticism so long as it doesn't end up bashing me as a writer. Ron Weasley will eventually become a friend to Harry and Hermione but I'm working on his character. It won't be like a full-on bashing. I'll have him grow up.  
**

**Now, because this is second year, I'm going to enjoy playing around with Luna Lovegood. Her character has so many open possibilities and some writers like myself have said that she is a great character to work with in a story. This second year portion will also see some more interaction with Hagrid, and we'll see Harry and Hermione make remarks about Lockhart being a girly Maito Gai-wannabe **(minus the green spandex and Sunset no Jutsu)**.**

**The next update will probably take awhile since I do have a life of my own. Not to mention I work two different jobs and I rarely gets long days off from work. Try working for close to 20 hours and have barely 3 or 4 hours rest in-between. It's tough. If there are any typos or mis-corrections I miss in my spell checking, please tell me.  
**

**Until then~  
**


	6. The Morning After

**Harry Potter and the 20XX Story**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. I also do not own anything that is common knowledge in the real world pertaining to various anime/manga references, video games, and music. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a story.

* * *

**The Morning After...**

Final Fantasy XIII~

Simply such, and is one of the newer games of the Final Fantasy series. Although Harry and Hermione have other favorites such as the VII, VIII, IX, and X category, it was still a good game in this author's opinion. However this is their second year of magical education, and new things were to be learned. Harry had to explain during the feast that the portal at the train station wouldn't let him pass but everyone else could freely get through.

Arthur took him to the Leaky Cauldron just to contact Dumbledore and inform him of what happened and thus he got to the school before everybody else. It had satisfied Hermione who had been worried that he missed the train somehow. And when she asked what he did, he told her he was simply reading up some of the books for this year's curriculum (well, aside the crap from Lockhart's books; he found them boring and full of fiction).

Hermione: _Iya da na hora mata jibun bakari  
_Hermione: _Suikomarete ikisou na wana ni  
_Hermione: _Tsumeato dake wo nokoshite satte  
_Hermione: _RISETTO hajimaru no wa asatte  
_Harry: _Mitai "mirai" mitai ni hajirai  
_Harry: _Inai mitai kitai ni sakarai  
_Harry: _BOKU wa dokoka sagashite Mayotte  
_Harry: _Ikinari me ga samete gozen ni-ji_

Hermione: _Semai BIRU no aida hosoi rojiura  
_Hermione: _Mekakushi de tsunawatari shiteru  
_Hermione: _Sore wa shiroi hane wo hatamekase ima satte yuku  
_Harry: _Migite ni akai hana hidarite ni sora  
_Harry: _Sabaki wa mou matte wa kurezu  
_Harry: _Kane ga shiraseru asa orite kuru shisha  
_Hermione/Harry: _"BOKU wa miteta."_

Hermione/Harry: _Tsuyosa to itami wo hitotsuzutsu motte  
_Hermione/Harry: _Umareta bokura wa kyou mo ikite yuku kedo  
_Hermione/Harry: _Ashita no mirai mo yosoku dekinai SUTOORII  
_Hermione/Harry: _Kodoku na omoi ga chuu ni matte_

Hermione/Harry: _Hanarete..._

Now if only those two didn't wake up half of Gryffindor Tower with the sudden blast of Japanese muggle music. It's 6:00 in the bloody morning; why are two preteens awake at this ungodly hour? Oh right, they went to sleep early instead of staying awake like most of their peers into two hours after the Opening Feast.

Hermione was about to sing the next verse of the lyrics to _Lonely Runner_ when there was a heavy banging on the door, and the irritated sleepy voice of one Percy Weasley shouted at them to shut that muggle racket off. The duet ruined by an annoyed Weasley child, they stopped singing but pretty much turned the music down just a tad bit.

"Bloody prat doesn't understand great music," Harry fake-sniffed, before sticking his tongue out childishly at the door.

"I don't think they understand what music IS," Hermione mutters, heading to the adjoined bathroom to take a shower.

Harry all alone, he decides to check up different Vocaloid albums to listen to on Winamp, such as WATERISE.

Finished with that task he decided to rummage Hermione's spare trunk that contained their books and mangas, when he found a novel. He stared at the title. He opens the door where Hermione was currently showering, and ignored the talking mirror telling him to get out of the bathroom.

"Hermione, since when did you own a novel called **I Can't Believe I Had Sex with My Twin Sister**?" (This novel doesn't exist in real life, only within a Vocaloid doujinshi I once read called **_Abunai! Luka-sensei_**.)

"For some time," Hermione replied. "A friend of mine found it on the internet and accidentally bought two, and she gave me her spare novel."

"I can't believe you have such an ecchi book, sis! It's so... perverted," he told her, leafing through several pages. It certainly WAS descriptive. Plus the title was all in Japanese along with the words in the novel. But since they can read Japanese well it wouldn't be a problem, except nosy people wanting to see what it was. Then again, the little R-18 watermark on the back cover's upper left corner surrounded by a red square would have adults raising an eyebrow in Japan at the obviousness of what the novel represented.

"Says the guy who likes twincest," Hermione retorts, a cocky smirk on her face as she washed her hair under the water.

And yes, the glass divider was frosted so it blurred and gave a sense of privacy.

Harry closed the door, outside the bathroom. He still spoke up. "And you're innocent, Miss I-Love-Bible-Black?"

"Screw you," she responded.

"Why don't I jump in the shower with you so you can?"

Hermione giggles. "Pervy brother."

* * *

**Needed to update and I thought this would be something akin to a funny interlude. This short chapter is meant to get people to laugh considering the fact Hermione has such a novel with a "questionable title". Or the fact someone has seen Bible Black. I never seen Bible Black, but a friend of mine has before. And BTW: I do not have any ownership to that Vocaloid song, or a part of its lyrics used to wake up most of Gryffindor Tower.  
**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. So... did you laugh?** :P


End file.
